Once in a Lifetime
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Dudley Dursley meets the girl of his dreams at his cousin Harry's wedding, in the form of Luna Lovegood. But will opposites attract? And will spell a happy ending for all involved, or end in despair?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Ritual and Ceremonial Magic: Winter Solstice assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Ritual and Ceremonial Magic: Winter Solstice assignment: Task 7 Write a fic featuring the Trope Opposites Attract.**

**Warning for Canon Divergent story. Word count is 909 words. I hope you all enjoy Once in a Lifetime.**

Dudley Dursley didn't know when he met Luna Lovegood at his cousin Harry's wedding to Ginny Weasley that he had found the love of his life. After all, he'd thought her a strange sort of person upon meeting her.

"_Hello," a small voice had said at his side. _

_Dudley had turned to find a small willowy blonde girl about a year younger than himself and his cousin. She was wearing a short yellow dress that he thought made her look simply gorgeous. Not that he would have told her that on first sight._

"_Hello," he says back not knowing what she wants._

"_I"m Luna," she says in the way of introduction. "I was sent by your cousin's mother-in-law to see if you want to give a speech."_

"_My cousin?" he says, as though it hadn't occurred to him that he would have to give a speech._

"_Harry," she says as though that's an explanation. _

"_Harry?"_

_Luna sighs. "I've gotten the wrong person again?" she question. "Haven't I? I'm sorry if you aren't Dudley Dursely."_

"_I am," he says quickly._

"_Oh, great," she says taking his hand and dragging him off. "Let's go. You're on next."_

Dudley had wanted to see her again from the moment he got home from the wedding. Luna Lovegood, as found out later, was the only thing on his mind from that moment on.

It hadn't taken him long to track her down. More like suck up his courage and go and ask his cousin for her address. It was the first time in a while he'd been thankful that Harry was his cousin.

"_Dudley," Harry says in shocked confusion, "what brings you here?"_

_Dudley had driven to Harry's house in Godric's Hollow after going to church with his parents. It was something he felt he had to do to find the girl of his dreams. _

"_I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by," he lies because he doesn't want to seem rude and say he just came for Luna's address. He can tell right away that Harry isn't buying it, but he's glad Harry doesn't say anything._

"_Come in," Harry says. "Sit down while I go get Luna's address for you." _

_He watches dumbfounded as Harry leaves with a knowing smirk on his lips. He ends up chatting with Ginny for a while. She's just as confused about his being here as her husband is._

_It doesn't take long for Harry to return with a slip of paper in his hand. Dudley takes the paper thanking Harry. He spends a little bit more time with his cousin and cousin-in-law that day so as not to be rude._

He'd been hesitant to use the address at first. What would Luna say if he just turned up on her doorstep unannounced? What would Luna's father think for that matter? How did wizards go about dating anyway?

But finally he plucks up the courage to go and ask her on their first date. He'd been so nervous that day he'd hardly eaten anything for breakfast. Which he'd been pretty sure his parents took notice of.

_He'd found the village that Luna lived and walked up to the strangest house he'd ever seen. His cousin had been right when he described it as such. Standing on the front step he gives himself a nervous pep talk. Lifting his hand to knock he's surprised to find the door already open._

"_We don't give away free copies of Quibbler until the week after it's published and new copy is out," Luna says._

"_I'm sorry," Dudley said. "The what?"_

_Luna's eyes widen in shock. She smiles at him and explains that the Quibbler was the newspaper her father had started. That she now writes for it full time and that she'd taken over for her father when he could no longer do it. _

"_That sounds interesting," Dudley said. "Perhaps you could discuss it more over dinner tonight?"_

_He watches her process what he'd said. She smiles and nods at him "I'd like that," she says happily. "Your cousin Harry says you work in a Muggle company that deals with drills. That sounds interesting. Maybe you could tell me about that too?"_

Their first date wasn't the perfect first date. He felt more like he was bragging about himself and his company. But he must have done something right that night because he'd gotten a second date. Which led a third. Which led to much more. Which led him to this moment now.

"Do you, Dudley Dursley, take this woman, Luna Lovegood, to be your lawful wedded wife?" the pastor asked. "To have and to hold? In sickness and health? For richer or poorer? As long as you both do live?"

"I do," Dudley says smiling at his beautiful, smart, creative wife.

"Do you, Luna Lovegood, take this man, Dudley Dursley, to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor asked turning to Luna. "To have and to hold? In sickness and health? For richer or poorer? As long as you both do live?"

"I do too," Luna said smiling at Duley.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the pastor said. "You may now kiss the bride."

As Dudley pulls his wife into a their first kiss as married couple, he can't help thank his cousin. If it wasn't for Harry Potter he'd never have met his perfect opposite and married her.

**I hope you all enjoyed Once in a Lifetime.**


End file.
